Broke The Dam Reminisced In You Again
by Ahara Frostbite
Summary: Kaname takes a walk down memory lane.


**Okay so hi this is Ahara speaking and well this is my first Fanfiction here ^-^. Basically as you can see I'm a Fujoshi ( Yaoi Fangirl) and a sucker for the pairing ZeroxKaname or rather KanamexZero. Yeah many of you know them already. So please let me know how it is and well yeah criticism will whole-heartedly accepted ^-^. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime it belongs to the talented Matsuri Hino-san. If I did own it...it would not have Yuuki in it for sure. **

* * *

><p><strong>~ I walk and remember everything that took place in these grounds. And as I do, I can't help but smile. ~<strong>

Emotions are hard to control. Emotions make us who we are; Happiness, Sadness, Hate, Regret, Love, Passion, Desire, Lust. All these are immune to any  
>external force unless we, ourselves will them to close or open, show or hide, stand straight or bend. For me it is becoming even harder by each passing day... I am a pureblood. I am supreme in control and intelligence. I am the true form of outsidely perfection. I am a possessor of unimaginable powers and abilities. No one can stand before me with defiance and confident in them. But...yet <strong>you <strong>did. Purebloods are suppose to and are meant to act confident, defiant, proud, arrogant, calm, and collected. Showing weakness is forbidden. I am the Pureblood King, the leader of the vampire race and these are my daily masks...but...**you** could always go through them. I am supposed to be perfect, right? But I wasn't. I was tainted. Tainted from such a past that I could not erase and had thought that it was impossible to. That I could never be worth anyone's love. But... **you** proved me wrong and helped me to heal and completely forget the dark shadows of my dark past...

...Now as I am here; walking along the all too familiar corridors and all the other parts of the place, remembering every bittersweet memory that we had. Before we were what we were; all the glares, arguments, cursing fits, insult wars. In the midst of realizing but still blissfully oblivious; all the normal formalities, long stares sometimes awkward sometimes... filled with something that we couldn't catch then, small smiles, brushes of hands and shoulders, tentative and shy hand holds, talks and laughs. Our realization. Our confession. Our first kiss and everything that eventually followed. I can't help but remember your beautiful smile and your voice calling my name. My eyes started to smart dangerously but I restrained it. I had promised myself that I would not cave in.

I walk and remember everything that took place in these grounds. And as I do, I can't help but smile. A soft wistful smile. After venturing, I finally come in front of your old bedroom's door. I know that it would be a risk to bask in the old memories and my defenses would crumble apart just like that, but, now, I think I'm becoming akin to desperate for any sort of thing connected to **you. **My smile is still on my face as I walk in completely. I reach your bed which miraculously- after all these years of not being used- still has your sweet scent on it. I sit on the -somehow warm- bed and take in a deep shuddering breath. Ah. This is risky and yet so relaxing. Just like **you**. I look around the room and my eyes falls on a picture of **you** and me. I stand up and walk to your desk and gently lift the photo frame.

It's the first picture of us from when we were a new couple at school. Hmm... That day was a really pleasant one.

~~~~~~~~ **FLASHBACK** ~~~~~~~~

"**Kaname! I'm not doing this and you can't force me!"** you shout good humorously with a big grin, which I find absolutely enchanting.

I smile as well. "Come on love, for me?" I say persuasively. You blush at the endearment but still shake your head. **"No! I just said I'm not even listening to you!" **you shout, still smiling.

Right now, we are in my dorm room. Me, at the corner of my bed and you, standing on the center of it holding a pillow; ready to throw if I try to advance toward you. "You said I couldn't force you not persuade you." I counter and you just shake your head **"I meant both." **You say while throwing the pillow at me and making a run for the living room door. I dodge the pillow and tackle you to the floor from behind. We have little playful fight with you shouting and laughing and me chuckling. Eventually it becomes a heated make out session and then...

After that, we lay on the floor panting for breath; fully satisfied. "So?" I breathe out. You lay panting for a moment, and then you nod. **"Alright. I'll take those damn pictures."** You say between deep breaths. I grin at you.

I had just gotten you to agree to take pictures for each special event we have. Meaning: every single date, meeting, night over and also family get together. Until our marriage.

And luckily our first official date was today! I get on top of you and kiss you sweetly as Thank you. "Thank you love. I love you so much." I whisper, gazing adoringly into your beautiful depths. **"I love you too." **You reply; blushing an attractive shade of pink.

~~~~~~~~**FLASHBACK END**~~~~~~~~

I smile at the memory and look at the picture. It was taken on the seashore. We had gone at the gourmet restaurant there (courtesy to my pleading puppy dog eyes and persuasive nature). After that when I decided we should go for a romantic stroll as the weather was lovely we took the picture. In it you and I are smiling softly at each other. You look ethereally beautiful; with the sun's soft rays caressing your angelic face, giving your enchanting hair and breathtaking eyes an even more stunning appearance.

I was entranced with the picture and only roused out of my reverie when I heard a small plop of water. It took me a moment to realize that it was my own tear that had fallen onto the photo frame. Although my promise, I decided to just let it fall. After all, how long will it stay locked up? After the first one, a second one fell and it just kept on coming afterwards. I gasped, as I felt a tidal wave of locked up emotions, now freed from their mental prison, crash onto my vulnerable soul. I almost choked with the uprising of sobs in my throat. It threatened to kill me. With tear blurred eyes and unstable footsteps I walked out of your room to the corridor. I hear fast footsteps coming towards me and turn around to see our son, running towards me. I close my eyes and imagine you walking behind him smiling lovingly at me; I smile back and bend down to pick up our son. You come and give him a kiss on the cheek and he giggles, then you give me a sweet kiss and when we separated again we get lost in each other's eyes until the beautiful laughter of our baby snaps us out of the spell. I blink my eyes open again when I feel a tug at my trousers. Looking down I see our baby looking up at me with worried violet eyes exactly like yours. "Daddy?" he looks so gorgeous with his eyes shining with worry and his brows furrowed the way yours usedto. I smile down at him "Hey there baby." I greet him while kneeling to his height. His frown deepens as he extends a small hand towards my right cheek and cups it gently in his hand. "Daddy what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asks looking at me with worry. I smile at him through my heavy tears. _He's so much like __**you**__, always worrying about me._ "It's nothing love. I was thinking about mummy. That's all." His eyes saddened considerably and tears started brimming in them-making them even more beautiful- he took a deep breath and let it out in a quivering gasp. "Daddy..." his voice was sad and it quivered noticeably. _I knew we were both feeling the same pain. I was feeling it a bit more than him. _He hugs me tightly; consoling me unimaginably by just his embrace. I hug him and stand up carrying him with me. He snuggles his head into the crook of my neck; small sobs coming out of his mouth. I close my eyes, tears still spilling out. When I open them again I see **you** standing there, a peaceful yet sad smile on your beautiful face. "_Kaname_." **You** whisper and I choke on a strangled sob. It's been so long since I heard **you** say my name. _"Kaname, please be strong. I love you so much and I love our Kyuma just as much. Please don't cry I'll always be with you two. Always." _You start to fade away and I fall to my knees. Sobs wracking my body. Kyuma is crying and I can hear chants of "Mummy." Coming out of his mouth. "Z-Zero." I sob. "I love you. So much." I sob even louder. "I miss you so much." I look out the window still holding onto Kyuma while crying.

The breeze that flew past held a soft whisper of your voice _"I love you Kaname."_

**Yep that's it. Review and let me know what you thought. Byeeee.**


End file.
